


太太的一家三口

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Summary: abo我：男beta（啥都管啥都会的佣人）太太：男omega先生：男alpha小姐：女alpha





	1. 01

太太今天又哭了。

我怎么也想不明白，太太这么一个温柔高贵的人怎么会嫁到富商家里，上赶着做人后妈，怎么想都是吃力不讨好的事情。先生能娶到太太真是三生有幸，被这么一个漂亮美人体贴入微的照顾，还处处忍受先生那坏脾气的女儿。

小姐是前妻所生，除了一张还算俊俏的脸便是什么也不剩了。这个前太太我是没见过的，听人说也是名门贵族，可惜是商人的女儿，为了利益被拿去联姻，结婚以后就生下了孩子，还没等足了满月就留下一份离婚协议消失了。

“太太…”我端了杯温水送过去，今天这样的场面已经不是头一次了，任是我都有些看不下去，偏偏太太就这么听着。

“谢谢你。”

太太一如既往地温和，只是那红红的眼眶出卖了他，人心都是肉长的，听了那样的话他怎么会毫无波澜呢。

“……太太，您别太在意了，小姐她……您喝水吧。”我想安慰安慰这个满身伤痕的男人，他看上去太脆弱了，可我竟找不到一句能逗他开心的话。

他呆愣愣的看着我，多么漂亮的一双眼睛，眼尾的红晕为他填上了一笔妖娆，美丽的苏妲己应该用美貌去魅惑君王，而不是闭上双眼独自哭泣。

“谢谢，我没事的，我都习惯了。”是啊，都习惯了，太太来到这个家已经过了这么久了，怎么…

“我想喝燕麦可可。”

“……”您要是习惯了，又怎么还会难过，“好，您稍等。”

燕麦可可是太太第一次被小姐惹哭后，我拿去哄他的甜品。

太太刚嫁过来的时候也才只有十九岁，自己还是个孩子，又是个学音乐的，单纯感性，性子也软。不管是出于什么样的原因，至少看上去太太和先生的关系还算不错。

太太头回见着自己名义上的女儿是在一天下午，还没等开口说话就被劈头盖脸的一顿臭骂，处在叛逆期的女孩见不得别人抢自己的父亲，整天像个机关枪一样见谁怼谁，太太被这么一通羞辱当场就掉下眼泪，估摸着也是长这么大头第一次听见这些污言秽语，又被响亮的关门声吓得一哆嗦，坐在沙发上捧着杯子的手都不自觉的发抖，开始我一直以为太太那是气的。

后来先生把小姐送出了国，倒也是过了几年消停日子，没成想在国外呆了几年的姑娘回来还是这么不知尊卑，虽是敛了一身的戾气，说出的话还是那么难听，专挑些上不得台面的词语。

这杯可可就像我和太太的秘密，希望能用最简单最朴素的办法让他开心一点。

我等在一旁看他小口的喝着，没有像以前一样送了东西就退下，太太也没有要我走的意思，不知道是忘了还是不在意，又或者，他也想要人陪陪他。

“……我多希望您能离开。”

“什么？”太太没听到我的喃喃自语，这会儿已经看不出伤心难过，只是那双眼睛还泛着水汽，我蹲下去把手伏在太太的膝上，看他微微怔了一下才开口，“太太，您为什么不走呢？”

“你…在说什么？”

您为什么不走呢，离开这个地方，过您应该过的生活，您应该成为一个响当当的音乐家，一个艺术家，应该被世人所赞赏，而不是作为商业大亨的妻子，出现在经济娱乐的头条上，您对小姐的忍让也不该换来那些背地里的冷嘲热讽。

“…没什么。”我站起身，我终归不是他，我不知道他的心里又是怎么想的，又或许他自甘堕落，为人妻，为人母，“您下个月的演出，什么时候出发呢？”

“你说演出？还早，先生说他会陪我去的。”

“好，您休息吧，我得去准备晚餐了。”

“您……有什么想吃的么。”

晚餐的时候先生还没有回来，我去请了太太，来开门的却是小姐。不知道她是什么时候回来的，又到太太房间做什么，我有些担忧的朝里看了看。

“知道了，马上就下去。”

不等我再说些什么小姐就关上了门，隔断了我想要一探究竟的目光。

应该，不会出什么事吧。

太太下来的时候没看出来有任何不适，看来小姐也不至于丧心病狂到对自己继母动手。小姐长大了，该是个成熟的alpha了，只是一遇到太太就像是回到了小时候，蛮横无理。


	2. 02 先生

先生回来了。

“嗯？怎么不吃？不是说了不用等我？”原本在发愣的太太再见到先生的那一刻，终于露出了今晚第一个笑容，周身冷清的信息素也变得甜腻起来。

“你回来啦，我也刚下来，元元在换衣服，我们等她一起吧。”

“元元回来了？”

太太乖巧的上前接过先生的外衣挂在一旁，“嗯，去洗个手吃饭吧。”

“这么乖？”先生心情不错的搂着太太吻了吻，又低下头小声说了什么，被太太红着脸推开才笑着走向卫生间。

“你就这么勾引我爸的？”站在楼梯拐角的小姐一脸戏虐，“这么多年了，看来你还有点手段。”

“……”

“怎么？这就不吱声了？刚不是挺高兴的，讲道理我爸回来了你就有靠山了，怎么还这么闷不吭声的。”

“元元！怎么和太太说话呢？”

“这是你太太，又不是我太太。”

……

晚餐算是平安的吃完了，小姐还是一如既往地不客气，被先生叫进书房谈话不出十分钟就风风火火的走出来，脸色黑的像是吃了枪药，浑身也散发着暴虐的信息素，经过客厅的时候恶狠狠地瞪了太太一眼，便摔了门出去。

“啊……啊嗯轻点……”

太太攀着先生的肩膀，一个劲的往上躲，想要躲开粗硬的性器，却被先生握着腰一次次撞回胯下，把白嫩的臀尖拍的通红。穴口也泥泞不堪，里里外外都是黏腻的体液，被性器带出又捅进，周而复始，发出色情的咕叽声。

Omega的身体禁不起撩拨，被抱着抚摸亲吻就开始浑身发软，往外溢着香甜的信息素，太太的信息素是牛奶巧克力味道的，甜甜的带有一丝丝滑，真真像一块巧克力被含化了。

“大不大？”

“…啊啊别……”

先生总喜欢这样问自己的妻子，性器抽出到只剩一个龟头，在缓慢的顶进去，穴肉一寸寸包裹住火热的硬物，被操开的身体自然不会满足这样温吞情事，内壁里头痉挛的发痒，太太也会不自觉的加重喘息，等到受不了了就会自己晃着腰求先生操他。

不过今天先生不打算直接满足他，把人抱到身上坐好，“自己动动。”

听见这话的小Omega呜咽一声，发出小动物一样的可爱呻吟，惹得体内的性器又胀大了些。

“听话，乖，动一动。”先生凑上去吻了吻妻子的鬓角，又咬了口小巧的耳垂，含在嘴里舔弄，散了些香醇的酒气引诱着，“舒服的。”

“你又哄我……”

太太是被哄惯了的，这个在商业上杀伐果断的大alpha只有在自己面前才会变得温柔多情，单单是这一点就足以让他沉沦，再加上红酒一般醉人的信息素，本就不胜酒力的小Omega在情事上更是予取予求，只是这上位的姿势正应了白天小姐的辱骂，好像自己真的像是个不要脸的贱人用身体勾引她的父亲，可他忘了这是他法律上的丈夫，又何来的勾引一说呢。

最后晕晕乎乎的小Omega被注了心儿，成了酒心巧克力。

“受委屈了吧今天，明天就让她出去住。”通体舒畅的先生心情大好，悠悠的给太太吹着头发，摸小猫似的揉揉刚刚咬破的后颈肉。

“这样不好吧？她刚回来你就赶她走，她又要怪到我头上了。”太太没忘记小姐离开时的表情，那个眼神大概会烙在他脑子里一阵子了，想想就让人害怕，alpha天生的压迫感是与生俱来的，就像小时候指着他鼻子骂他勾引他父亲时一样，震撼而恐惧。

“她敢，她又不是没地方住，她就是跑过来找存在感，想恶心咱俩，”太太听着忍不住笑了，扭过身抱住先生的腰，先生很是受用的拍拍蓬松的发丝，“乖宝不难过了，嗯？”

“嗯，好喜欢你啊。”

刚刚结束情事的太太还保持着对先生最原始的依赖，一分钟都不愿意离开自己的丈夫，紧紧地圈着先生的腰，头也抵在先生健硕的腹肌上讨好的磨蹭着，磨得先生心软的一塌糊涂。

“那太太什么时候给我生个小儿子啊？嗯？”


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设：beta闻不见信息素，但可以感受。被标记的Omega发情期依然会散发吸引其他alpha的信息素，但Omega本身只能闻到配偶的信息素从而得到安抚，当然不排除被其他alpha用信息素压迫，只是闻不到气味但还是可以感受。

悠扬的琴声从二楼传来，看来太太今天又有新的灵感了，也对，再过几天太太就该去w国演出了，先生也会回来陪太太，那样太太会更高兴的。

“咚！”一阵杂乱无章的音符。

“太太！发生什么事了？”听到动静我就快速的走到琴房前，担忧使我忘记了规矩，只是叩了两下门做示意就擅自拧动了把手，“您……”

饶是我一个闻不到信息素的beta，都能在开门的瞬间感受到扑面而来的情热，我看见太太无助的趴在琴架上，或许刚刚的声音就是身体大面积触碰了琴键所发出的吧。太太从始至终都没有回应我，脸埋在手臂中，我能依稀看到红透的耳朵，和布满牙印的后颈。

在我回过神的时候我已经抚了上去，太太也因我这个动作而颤抖，发出小兽一般的呜咽哀鸣。冰凉的手掌下就是太太脆弱的腺体，我摩挲着，这是散发Omega迷人香气的地方，可惜我闻不到。我看见太太修长的手指攥紧着衣服下摆，就连白嫩的腿根都快要漏出来了，许是早上还没来得及换上衣服就跑到琴房，身上只穿着一件单薄的睡衣，看着也不过是堪堪能遮住屁股的长度。

您在勾引谁啊？我坏心思的想着。

衣服太宽大了，我能从领口清楚的看见太太的胸部，乳尖因为发情硬挺挺的立着，就连周围一圈粉嫩的乳晕也涨的鼓起来，又因为趴着的缘故胸部微微隆起，顶端各有一点艳红，好像刚刚做的草莓糕点啊，太太的胸以前也有这么大吗，还是因为发情激素的关系？看上去…

“唔……”

太太抓住我放在他腺体的手，他浑身发烫，根本就没有力气拨开我。

我当然应该听话的放开，“太太，您需要帮助吗？”

往常太太的发情期先生都会在，日子也都是算好的，所以家里该是没有抑制剂的，像今天这样没有预兆的发情…大概是太太最近的情绪波动太大导致的吧。

“送…送我回屋里……”

“好的太太。”

太太强撑着身体想要站起来，胸口剧烈的起伏喘息，被情欲蒸的的小脸红扑扑，他太瘦了，凹陷的眼窝里就是水盈盈的眼眸，盛在眼眶中的泪水让他看上去可怜又无辜，还有那小刷子一样的长睫毛，真是个漂亮的洋娃娃。

“我扶您。”我适时地伸出手，让他能攀在我的胳膊上，“您还可以走么？”

我弯下身从后揽住太太的腰，一只手抓过他的细胳膊搭在肩上，正打算使力架起他，“啊！”

是我预估错了太太的重量，他太轻了，像是一片羽毛，我根本不需要太多力气就能揽起他。事实上我用了力气，还用了不小的力气，起来的太快让太太惊呼着搂上了我的脖子。太太吓了一跳，温热的鼻息打在我的皮肤上，像是要烧起来了。我闻到了太太身上的香气，很淡，我分辨不出是沐浴液的味道还是太太信息素的味道。

“你们在干什么？！”

“一共786元，您拿好。”

“谢谢。”我被小姐指使出来买抑制剂。

我没办法忘记太太被小姐接过时突然开始的颤抖，克制的呻吟，还有慌张的表情。

小姐最近好像和太太走的有些近了。

“…再要一盒避孕套，谢谢。”


	4. 04 小姐x太太

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女A男O

“你们在干什么？！”

小姐一进家门就闻到了浓郁的香气，用脚指头想都能猜到是家里那个闷葫芦后妈，如果不是得去房间拿东西她才懒得上去多管闲事，只是没想到上去就看见这位小后妈衣冠不整的紧紧搂着家里的beta佣人，那脸都快伸到人家胸口里了，啧，果然是不要脸的贱人。

“你，去买抑制剂。”小姐说着就推开了佣人，抓着太太的手腕不顾他的反抗把人接过来。

“还不快去？”

等把人支走，小姐才仔细的审视这个浑身冒香气的Omega。这么多年不见，太太还是这副高贵模样，好像更漂亮了些，眼睛半闭着，和以前听自己骂他时垂着眼的样子一样，逆来顺受，能轻易地激起别人的施虐欲。

小姐现在长大了，优越的Alpha基因使得小姐身材高挑，环抱在怀里的太太就显得格外小巧，到底是个女人，心细的注意到太太发抖的双腿和范软的腰肢，没有多说就横抱起太太走回了房间。

“放…放我下来……”

“…呼……嗯啊…”刚碰上床单太太就抓过被子把自己裹了起来，“你…呼……你出去…”

太太已然失了力气，软绵绵的躺在被褥之间，又不自觉的扭动摩擦，不难看出那被子下面是一副什么样的颜色风景。

太太一直紧张的盯着小姐，他不是没感受到小姐散发的信息素，虽是闻不到气味但还是深深地压迫着他，让他喘不上气来，太太从没想过会在先生不在的时候发情，更没想到发情期碰上了小姐，这让他慌张不已。

不管怎么样一个发情的Omega碰上任何一个Alpha都不是什么好事，万物法则，Omega的信息素对Alpha而言都是致命的诱惑，他不能保证这位女性Alpha不会做出什么出格的事情。

“……你出去…”

太太看着小姐转身才吐出一口气，刚要安心的闭上眼睛就听到门锁被挂上的声音，他被一瞬间充斥房间的压迫感震得脑袋发晕，身体对其他Alpha的信息素本能的抗拒，这样强烈的不适让他流出了生理的泪水，嘴唇被咬的发白，攥着被角的手也不住的发抖，他能感受到散发这种压迫气息的Alpha正在靠近。

“你哭什么？”

小姐从始至终都处在高处，她瞧不上这个柔弱的男人，小时候恨他抢走了自己爸爸，不过是说了他两句就被送到了国外，现在回来了还是要被赶到外边住，她气不过这个有点姿色的Omega，才会一次次的出言伤人，等真的看到他伤心难过又心虚的躲开，留下一个刻薄无情的背影。

现在她只觉得这位小后妈的气味太甜美了，她快要被他引诱了，不，她已经被引诱了。太太的信息素像一双双小手，抚摸着牵引着，勾着她去品尝，去探索，想要亲自打开这具身体，想看到这样美妙的身体里还包裹着什么更加惊喜的东西。

“别，别过来…”太太害怕极了。

“啊！不！别这样！啊啊…唔……”

紧紧包裹在身上充当保护罩的被子被猝不及防的掀开了，太太惊叫着躲开，但还是被抓住手腕死死地压在床上，原本蜷缩在一起的身体被暴力撑开，柔软的腹部上抵着小姐硬挺的器物，这让他不得不绷紧身体想要远离这个突然暴虐的继女，他的嘴还被捂着，从发情开始到现在这一系列的事情都让他回不过神，他太害怕了。

“你最好乖一点，不然我就告诉我爸，你和那个beta的事。”小姐凑到太太耳边威胁，放出更多强大的信息素，“你说，他是会相信他的女儿，还是信一个背叛他的后老婆？”

太太不敢置信的睁大了双眼，泪水从刚开始就没有断过，可怜巴巴的摇着头想说自己没有。

“行了别哭了。”小姐不知是打了什么坏主意，语气软下来，收敛了信息素，放开捂着人嘴的手，最后温柔的抹掉太太脸颊上的泪水。

“…呜……”太太还是呜呜的哭，被压制而混沌的大脑分辨不出现下的状况，备受惊吓的精神和身体都在这个时候本能的寻求温和的庇护，在小姐触碰到脸颊时小小的蹭动了一下，微弱的连他自己都没有发现。

被取悦到的小姐揉了揉太太的发顶，“听话，乖。”

许是适应了小姐的信息素，又或者被发情热烧得迷糊，在小姐俯下身子吻住唇时，太太并没有过多的反抗。

衣服早在刚刚就卷到了胸口，露出里面白软的肚皮，被触碰到敏感的腰侧会不自觉的抽动绷紧，太太被吻的脑子发昏，身上也被摸得舒服，甚至挺起胸脯送上自己肿胀的胸部，惹得小姐低笑，好心情的捏上发热发烫的乳尖，“这么小，”说着就一路亲吻到胸前，温热的舌头围着乳晕舔弄了两圈，又用牙齿咬了咬周边的皮肤，才把整个乳头包裹在口腔之中。

“啊啊啊……啊嗯…”

口腔里像是个真空的罩子，紧紧地嘬吸着，舌头也时不时舔过去拨弄着，粗糙的舌苔剐蹭在敏感的尖尖上，像是把乳孔都要舔开了。

发情热折磨的他发疯，胸口的吸吮又舒服的恰到好处，伏在小姐后脑的手指插到顺滑的秀发之中，控制不住的抓挠着。

太太被独自留在床上，失去了压制的身体不断翻腾磨蹭着，就连喘息都沉重了起来，浑身都渴望着被抚摸被触碰。

“啊嗯…啊……嗯……”

等小姐再次回到床边的时候看到的就是这幅令人热血澎湃的场景，太太侧躺在深色的床单之中，衬的皮肤雪白而红润，内裤不知道什么时候脱下了，湿湿嗒嗒的裹在纤细的脚腕上，一只手伸在蜷缩的双腿之间，可想而知那阴影下是被修长的手指握住的可爱性器，而另一只手咬在嘴里，即便是这样呻吟声还是顺着缝隙溢出，含不住的口水也顺着嘴角流下滴在床上，露在外面的胸部因为侧躺的姿势而挤压在一起，显出柔软肉感的弧度。

“别咬自己了，你想咬我可以让你换一个咬。”小姐说着便解了裤子跪到太太身边，撑着太太的腋下把人抱到自己身上挂着，双腿向两边打开把太太同样跪着的腿撑得更开，“跪好了。”

摸到一旁的避孕套拆开，想了想又塞到太太手中，“帮我戴上？”

太太听话的把橡胶圈按在粗大的龟头上，又一点点机械的往下撸动，额头抵在小姐柔软的胸脯上，不住地往下滑着。

小姐挑着眉看太太这副乖巧模样，附在太太手上包裹着性器上下撸动两下，就抬起太太的下巴奖励似的吻了吻，“好乖。”

太太被发情热蒸的就像个性欲娃娃一样，失焦的双眼缓慢的眨着，却一次眨的比一次更加迷糊，红润的嘴唇张着，露出里面小小的舌尖，想要人狠狠搅弄吸吮，往下就是被舔弄揉搓的鲜红乳尖，硬硬的立在胸脯之上，再下面是被他自己握在手里的性器，和Alpha相比很是小巧，一只手就能圈住，现在正不停往外渗着前列腺液，黏糊糊的沾了一手。

身后的小穴更是不用看了，单单这样跪着一小会，后穴滴出的体液就已经打湿了下面的床单，深色晕开一片，“瞧瞧，水多的以为你尿了呢。”

“呜……”

小姐拉着太太接吻，顺着光滑的脊背摸到洪水泛滥的穴口，噗嗤一声就挤进了两指，穴肉迫不及待的缠上来，像个有生命的小嘴一样吸咬吞吐着，根本没费什么力气就从软肉中摸到了前列腺，不深，手指伸进去往下转动一点就能摸到，硬硬的一小片，泡在体液中滑腻腻的。

被摸到前列腺的太太有一瞬的僵硬，随即就又软下身子搂着小姐磨蹭，小舌不自觉的伸出来舔小姐的脖子，被手指插的舒服了就像猫咪一样从嗓子里发出咕噜声，摇晃着屁股承受更多的快感。

直到小姐哄着把性器全部插进太太的后穴中，太太才大梦初醒般回过神，清明的眸子透着慌张，却被驾着使不出力气逃走。整个身体都倚靠着小姐，只有大张的双腿接触着床面，但被小姐的腿撑在下面跪坐着，体内又插着粗大的性器，这个姿势根本使不出一点力气。

“不……不可以的……”后穴里顶着一根是想站又站不起来，躲也躲不掉，太太只能祈求小姐良心发现的放过他。

“可以。”可见小姐并不想放掉到嘴的美食，揉捏着太太肥软的臀部就顶弄起来。

太太清醒不过两分钟，没一会儿就被操的忘了姓氏名谁，只会攀在小姐肩头软软的求饶，轻一点，慢一点，太深了，要射了。

“啊啊啊要，要射……嗯啊啊哥……哥…”

“你叫谁呢？”小姐猛地停下颠弄，额角一跳一跳的死死盯着这个不知死活的Omega。

“唔……”

“看看清楚我是谁，”Alpha突然爆发的占有欲让小姐看上去无比狂躁，掀过太太的身子把人压进床里，不顾太太难受就握着腿根死命地往里捅，甚至顶开了深处的生殖腔口。

“…啊啊不…不要啊啊啊…好深啊啊……别，别这样唔……”

太太受不住的抓在小姐腰侧，留下了数道红痕，但这点疼痛丁点都比不上Alpha疯长的暴虐因子，这让小姐浑身都散着令人惶恐的可怕气息。小姐气的满脑子都是占有这个不听话的Omega，兀的拔出性器，一点不温柔的把人翻过面，又抵着穴口猛地送进去，不顾太太的叫喊一次次捅进脆弱的生殖腔。

太太早就射了，被翻过去按着后颈进入生殖腔的时候就射了，被信息素压制着只能抖着身体承受一次比一次狠厉的侵犯，高潮过后的插入就不再是舒服的，然而身后发狂的人并没有给他缓冲的时间，还这样不温柔的抽插，简直就是折磨，太太哭叫的嗓子都哑了。

“我是谁？”

“啊啊不……”

“我是谁？”被避孕套禁锢的性器无法胀大，却还是停在生殖腔里，顶着脆肉敏感的腔肉，“叫我的名字！”

“叫我的名字！！”

“元，元元！元元！”

在射精的时候小姐咬破了太太后颈的腺体，一瞬间充斥房间的酒心巧克力香气被浓厚的薄荷包裹了。

太太闻着突然出现的薄荷味才后知后觉的发现，自己被自己丈夫的女儿，临时标记了。


	5. 05

“一盒避孕药，谢谢。”

太太最后还是和小姐做了，老实说我不是很意外，但小姐标记太太这件事是我始料未及的，不知道最后发生了什么，太太叫声的很大，饶是隔着高级吸音板也没能阻拦太太的哭喊，我有些后悔，没能阻止这件荒谬的事。

小姐在之后就离开了，扔下刚刚标记的太太。

“叩叩叩。”

“太太，是我。”

“……进。”

太太坐在窗边，孤零零的背影显得格外脆弱无助，身边是散落的抑制剂。

太太换了一身睡衣，即便是长袖长裤也遮盖不住身上的痕迹，后颈的腺体红肿着，印着新鲜的齿痕，露在外面的手指手腕也都还泛着不寻常的粉。

我捡起散落在一旁的抑制剂，“不会用么？”

我望着太太，没放过太太因为这话而突然攥紧的手指。太太双臂环着膝看向窗外，一动也不动，只有本就红着眼眶又泛起了雾气。我轻轻叹了口气，蹲下身子坐在太太身边，尽量的轻柔小心，缓慢的靠近，但在我触碰到太太手腕时，太太还是惊的一抖，好在没有真的拒绝我的触碰，只有一瞬的犹豫，就随着我的动作伸出了手臂。

“我来为您注射抑制剂，可能会有些疼，您忍一忍。”

我揉着太太紧绷的手臂安抚，太太的身体很凉，等太太不再紧张，手臂肌肉放松下来的时候，表面的皮肤已经被我焐热了，我这才拿过抑制剂，小心的将针头埋进太太的皮肤。

“好了，太太。”

我站起身，静静的看着太太摸着自己的手臂。

一滴，两滴，泪水砸在手臂上，又被太太用手指抹掉，我有些心疼，“太太，您需要休息。”

手臂上的泪水越滴越多，都像是砸在我的心口，钝钝的发痛，我忍不住弯下腰去扶他的肩膀，刚想要说些什么就听见一声抽噎，一声，又一声，破碎不堪。

“没事了，都过去了，都过去了。”

在我半抱着太太为他抹掉又一次涌出的眼泪时，我才发现，原来我的眼眶也温热了。

是我，是我亲手把他送了出去，甚至做了无耻的帮凶，太太恐怕现在还不知道，那被小姐捅破的避孕套是我买回来的。我心怀愧疚，所以我想挽回。

太太攥紧着我的衣袖，已经不再发出崩溃的哭声，只是依旧在流泪，默默地无声地，从闭紧的眼皮下涌出。

“太太，地上凉，到床上去吧。”

“太太。”

我扶着太太躺进大床里，体贴的为太太盖好被子，整个新换过的床品散发着淡淡的熏香，希望能让太太好过一些，“太太……”

“先生…什么时候回来？”他打断我，“我害怕…”

“先生不会知道的。”我安抚的压了压盖在太太身上的被角，“我为您倒杯水。”

等我拿着水杯和避孕药再次回到床边时，太太已经睡着了，我呆愣了一会，轻声的把东西放在床头柜上，又犹豫的碰上太太柔软的发尖，最终我还是没摸下去，只是无奈的笑了笑便起身关闭了头灯，悄悄退了出去。


	6. 06

日子一天天过去，太太身上多余的信息素也一天天减少，小姐却再没有出现过。小姐作为一个Alpha也是够狠心的，扔下被标记的Omega一人，不闻不问。

Omega被标记后是极度脆弱的，他们需要被安抚被呵护，况且太太本身是有标记的，现在又被另一个Alpha标记，两种信息素同时对他产生作用，所有的感受都是双倍的，而这两种信息素的主人又都不在身边，对Omega来说可以算是一种虐待了。这也是为什么在半夜太太会跑到小姐的房间。

当我找到太太时，太太已经蜷在小姐的床上睡着了。对标记者的依赖是Omega的天性，太太正安心的睡在大床之中，我并没有叫醒他，我知道这时候的太太需要一些小姐的信息素，即便是打过抑制剂，抑制剂只能抑制发情，却不能抑制住太太对新标记者的渴望。

那两天太太是有些绝望的，他爱着先生，却在深夜不受控制的走进小姐的房间，满脸的愧疚和惊慌我都看在眼里，可怜的太太要经受这样的折磨。

好在小姐留下的标记并不多，在先生回国前就已经全部消散了。我有些庆幸，庆幸先生回来了，也庆幸在先生回来之前标记消失了，庆幸这件事情能够消无声息的隐瞒过去。

但太太明显是紧张的，过于担忧的神色和冰凉的双手都显示着他的不安，我递过一杯温水，“太太，没事的。”

“……嗯。”

表面上装作平静，却一次次走到卧室和小姐的房间检查，生怕遗漏了什么让丈夫发现异常。我闻不到味道，只能一次次跟在太太身后，处理掉那些沾染上不该有的东西。

“太太，先生回来了。”

太太终归是太年轻，又被做了那样的事情，面对先生多少有些慌张。我告诉太太，如果太害怕被发现，替代未尝不是一件更保险有效的方法。用先生的信息素再次掩盖，那就永远不会被发现了。

在先生进到房子里后，太太明显被安抚了，不再心神惶惶，终于愿意安静的坐下来吃一顿正餐。

太太是聪明的，对归家的Alpha展现出依赖和欣喜，把那些刻意的讨好都归于思念。

太太窝在先生怀里温顺极了，根本看不出在前段时间发生了那样的事，手上剥着橘子，再一瓣瓣送到先生口中，最后被先生搂紧亲热。

我不确定作为强大的Alpha会不会敏感的察觉出什么。

但至少在两人走进卧房之前我没察觉到任何的端倪，只要太太再染上先生的味道，这件事就可以真的过去了。


	7. 07

“今天怎么了，这么热情？”先生摸摸妻子的脸颊。

“…想你了。”

“想我啊？想的连饭也不吃了么？”

那场意外的情事纷扰着太太，让原本就不胖的太太变得消瘦，脸颊都凹陷下去显得楚楚可怜，“是呀，茶不思饭不想了。”太太笑嘻嘻的哄着，凑上去和先生接吻。

空气变得黏腻起来，散发着两人融合的信息素的味道，就在太太觉得可以隐瞒过去的下一秒，被先生的话吓得呆愣住了。

“你打抑制剂了？”

原本陷入情欲的太太一瞬间变得僵硬，他甚至不敢抬头看先生一眼。这太突然了，毫无预兆，平静的听不出情绪，他都不知道是哪里出了问题，才让先生察觉到自己打了抑制剂。太太慌的理不出思绪，正因为心虚才让太太忽略了正常的思维，先生仅仅只发现了抑制剂。

太太像是被静止一般不知道该作何反应，他不应该发现的，他怎么会发现，明明都处理好了的，他怎么会？耳边净是嗡鸣声，吞咽了口水才再次回神。

“怎么了？”先生看到太太这么反常觉得有些疑惑，担忧的想去握住太太的手，却被躲开了，先生只有一瞬的停顿就又一次抓上太太的手，温度冰凉的可怕。

太太是害怕的，他甚至有那么一丝想要实话实说的念头，但他不敢，他不敢想象先生知道了以后会发生什么，他太害怕了，被先生握着的手在细微的颤抖，身上也同样冰凉，可先生周身是那么温暖，太太终是撑不住的红了眼眶。

先生确实闻到了其他的味道，但被抑制剂冲散的信息素所剩无几，留下的只是化学试剂的味道，先生不过是随口一问，毕竟太太从没打过这些。

先生看着哭得伤心的太太很是心疼，搂进怀里，“怎么哭了？还不舒服么？”

太太只是哭，脆弱的Omega不知道该怎么应对这样温柔的丈夫。

“之前发情了怎么没有告诉我？”先生捧起太太哭花的小脸，吻掉了又涌出的泪水，细长的睫毛刷在唇上有些痒，“我不是回来了么，没事了，嗯？”

“呜…对，对不起……”

先生起初只是觉得太太还小，没一个人经历过发情被吓到了，只是这句道歉是怎么也听不懂，只能抱在怀里哄着，哄着哄着不知是想到了什么。

“你……”

本来太太都以为要混过去了，这下被把着肩膀对视更是心惊，眼泪又断了线似的往下落。

“宝贝，你是不是以为打了抑制剂就不能怀孕了？”

面对丈夫突然的发问太太有些恍惚，呆愣愣的从嗓子里发出可爱的疑惑声。

先生笑了笑又从新把太太揽回怀里，揉揉发顶，亲亲哭红的鼻尖，“小傻瓜没事的，抑制剂就是抑制发情，不碍事的，宝贝想要小宝宝了么？”

……

“给我生个小儿子吧，嗯？是个Omega就好了，像你一样可爱。”

高热的性器戳在甬道里，用头部的冠状沟一点点剐蹭柔软的腔口，像是戏弄一般的戳刺，顶进又抽出以此反复，直到腔内开始分泌滑腻的体液。太太心里愧疚，便总是跑神，身体也不像往常一样积极地给出反映。

“在想什么？还是你想要女儿？”

“嗯？……都好的，是你的，都喜欢。”

先生被太太的话哄得心一软，低下头去吻抹了蜜的小嘴，性器更是向里一顶，全部没入了生殖腔里，太太吓了一跳夹紧了双腿，呻吟被先生全部堵在了嘴里。

先生今天格外温柔，像是照顾情绪不佳的太太，性器一点点抽出又慢慢进入，整个过程能让太太清晰的感受到自己是怎样被撑开，被进入，腔内的软肉紧紧地包裹在柱体上，甚至能感受到性器上跳动的肉筋，先生一边摸着太太柔软的小腹，一边亲昵的用鼻尖去蹭太太的，“我就在你里面，以后我们的孩子也会在这里面。”

先生说着说着突然笑了，抓过太太的手盖在小腹上，压着按了下去。

“什……什么？啊不，别……别这样啊嗯……”

太太的手心底下的小被先生的性器顶的一突一突的，碰到手心的触感让太太从心里产生一种难以言喻的感觉，又害怕又羞耻。

“摸到了？像不像胎动啊？嗯？太太什么时候已经偷偷怀了小宝宝了，怎么不告诉我？”

太太害羞的想要抽手，却一直没能成功，就这样一直摸着时不时鼓起的的小肚子，穴里也紧绷着，控制不住的痉挛，先生一直大开大合的抽出又操进去，速度并不快，但力道很大进的也很深，没抽插几次就感觉到太太逐渐紧绷的身体。性器很有节奏的进出着，次次都顶上生殖腔的尽头，太太早就在不知不觉间进入了状态，穴道里满是内里涌出的腺液，被性器撞出咕叽咕叽的声响。这样磨人的情事并没有持续太久，太太就被各个感官的刺激弄得高潮了，红着脸埋进先生的胸膛，手还被按着，摸着自己因为高潮而不断痉挛颤动的小腹。

“呜……你放开……”许是这场高潮来的并不那么干脆，太太的身体还没有完全被满足，委屈的要先生放开他的手，“……想抱着你。”


End file.
